


Commission of Crackhead Groupchats

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira is a hardass grandma, Arima is a sullen grandfather, Chatlogs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutsuki is a precious cinnamon roll, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Saiko is me af, Shirazu being the best squad leader, Texting, Urie Kuki Being an Asshole, groupchat, mama haise, masking emotional distress with dumbass puns, no im not over it, yes haise is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cookie:  Can you guys please settle down?sharkboi:  DO NOT DISTURB EXISTS FOR A REASON PRICKsoftpirate:  Let's not fight...tiredsinglemother:  what's with the names?neetlifeondeck:  shh dont question my genius
Relationships: Sasaki Haise/the love and happiness he deserves :)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Commission of Crackhead Groupchats

**Author's Note:**

> neetlifeondeck: saiko
> 
> sharkboi: shirazu
> 
> softpirate: mutsuki
> 
> tiredsinglemother: haise
> 
> cookie: urie
> 
> more to be added soon, so stay tuned!!!

neetlifeondeck added tiredsinglemother, sharkboi, softpirate, and cookie to a groupchat.

neetlifeondeck named the groupchat "kink squad".

sharkboi: tf saiko

softpirate: Um, that name is a bit...

neetlifeondeck: shhh muuchan you know you love it ;)

softpirate: Do I though?

cookie: Can you guys please settle down?

sharkboi: DO NOT DISTURB EXISTS FOR A REASON PRICK

softpirate: Let's not fight...

tiredsinglemother: what's with the names?

neetlifeondeck: shh dont question my genius

sharkboi: they are pretty accurate tho

tiredsinglemother: I don't see it

neetlifeondeck: maman

tiredsinglemother: yes?

tiredsinglemother: oh

sharkboi: now that weve established that 

sharkboi: whats for dinner 2nite

tiredsinglemother: depends

tiredsinglemother: clean the dishes and I'll consider

softpirate: You got it.

tiredsinglemother: no it can't be Mutsuki this time

neetlifeondeck: hhhh why can't you do them 

cookie: Because he's a ghoul.

sharkboi: okay now ur just trying to bring it up that made no sense

neetlifeondeck: does it count if i break them over uribos head

softpirate: I'll just do them, it's no problem.

sharkboi: too late

softpirate: Why did I just hear glass shattering?

neetlifeondeck: SHIRAGIN DID U ACTUALLY DO IT

neetlifeondeck: WITHOUT ME?????

tiredsinglemother: I leave the house for ONE HOUR-


End file.
